The Last Ancient
by dreamfar101
Summary: What if Aerith had a sister that no one knew about? Sarah is now the last Ancient. She meets Squall when mysterious men come to take her away. She and Squall journey to Edge, along the way the meet others and AVALANCHE. A new evil arises and it's up to Sarah and her friends to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! i do not own final fantasy and the characters. jst, sarah, her friends nd the villian.

awoke to the sunlight on my closed eyelids. I got out of bed and did my usual routine. I grabbed my basket of yellow and white Lilies and walked out the front door. I locked the door and headed down the usual path way. I lived in the slums of Kalm. I greeted the few people that lived here as I walked to the church. It was similar to my sister's church.

I opened the worn wooden church doors to see a man with brown hair and leather clothing.

"Oh, hello" I said in shock but held my smile.

The man turned and I gasped quietly. He was very handsome but his eyes held sadness and were guarded.

"I'm sorry; I did not know someone lived here. I will take my leave" the man's voice was deep and hot.

"No, it's alright. You may stay" I smiled, walking towards my small garden.

The man stood there while I bent over and smiled at the beautiful flowers.

"My name is Sarah" I stood up, facing him.

"Squall" the man nodded

"What a lovely name" I complemented.

Squall remained quiet. I sat on my knees and started to plant the flowers that were in my basket.

"Do you live here?" he asked

"No but I come here often, so it's like my second home" I explained, standing up.

I opened my mouth to speak again but the doors flew open. Two men wearing black armor walked in, eyeing me. I inched closer to Squall in fear. One man was lean and skinny with red cat like eyes and spiky blue hair; the other man was huge with big muscles and yellow cat like eyes and a red Mohawk.

"Give us the girl" the small one ordered Squall.

Squall didn't move.

"Squall, I hire you as my bodyguard" I pleaded Squall.

He looked at me and seemed to be thinking. While he was thinking, the big man charged at me. I screamed in fear and suddenly, he was flying back into the church wall. Squall stood in front of me with his gunblade out. He moved out of his offensive position, standing fully in front of me.

"I suggest you leave" Squall told them in a monotone voice

The men glared at him.

"We'll be back" the small one growled, helping the big one up and they left.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Follow me and I'll pay you" I smiled at him.

We walked out of the church and towards my house.

"What was that?" Squall asked me

I panicked. Should I tell him that I'm an Ancient? That I'm the last one?

"I-I d-don't know" I lied.

Well it was sort of a lie. I didn't know who those men were but I knew why they wanted me in some way.

"You're lying" Squall stated

"Let's take this inside" I said, unlocking the door to my house.

We walked inside; I locked the door and looked for my wallet.

"I didn't know those men but I knew why they wanted me in some way. I am an Ancient…the last one. ShinRa had been after me, some bounty hunters, mostly people who thrust for power want me" I started to explain.

"My sister was one too but she was killed by Sephiroth" I said, opening my wallet.

I turned back to Squall.

"How much do you want?" I asked my hand inside my wallet ready to give him his payment.

"20 gil" he stated.

I nodded, gathering 20 Gil in my hand before taking it out and giving it to him. Suddenly, the air smelled like smoke.

"Do you smell that?" I asked

Squall sniffed the air; his eyes widened a bit.

"Fire" he stated.

I ran past him into my living room to see the two men from earlier setting my house on fire. The small one aimed a gun at me with a sneer on his face.

"Get down!"

Squall tackled me to the ground as the guy pulled the trigger. The window let in air and fire broke out everywhere.

"Come on!"

Squall grabbed my arm and pulled me up with him.

He started running to the kitchen with me dragging behind him. He ran out the back door. The top floor caved in and fell on top of me when I was almost out the door. My hand fell from Squall's. I screamed in utter pain. Squall turned around and sprinted over to me. He lifted up the wood like it was nothing and took me in his arms. I felt very tired and weak.

"Squall I'm tired" I mumbled

"No Sarah, you gotta stay awake for a little bit longer" Squall told me urgently.

I couldn't focus and let darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke back up; it was dark out but there was a faint light to my right. I turned to see a fire and Squall.

"W-what happened?" I asked, sitting up

"The house collapsed on top of you. You fainted so I took you with me" he explained

"I am sorry for the trouble I have brought you" I apologized

"It's nothing" he mumbled, looking away from me suddenly

"Well I should pay you for this" I told him

"No payment required" he waved his gloved hand at me.

"Really?" I asked in shock

He nodded

"I'll stick with you as your bodyguard since there are a lot of people after you"

"W-what…y-you would do that" I was shocked

He nodded

I smiled at him and laid back down, letting darkness take me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Squall and I have been traveling for a couple months. Staying either in Inns or outside; that's when the stigma hit. It happened to those who came in contact with the Lifestream. Squall got it because of being in SOLDIER.

"Squall maybe we should rest" I suggested when I saw him stumble

"I am fine Sarah" he huffed

I sighed at his stubbornness. Suddenly, Squall started to fall forward.

"Squall!" I caught him in time

I gently laid him down. I removed his leather jacket and moved his shirt up from his stomach so I could see his Geostigma. Tears came to my eyes when I saw the spreading black enigma.

_You can heal him; just place your hands on the stigma and concentrate_

I did as the voice had told me.

I gently placed my hands on his stomach. He flinched away from my touch. I closed my crying eyes and concentrated.

On what? I have no clue.

I started to feel a warm feeling travel down my arms to my hands. I opened my eyes in shock and saw what looked to be streams of light. The light covered Squall's stigma and once it faded; the Geostigma was gone. I removed my hands and looked at them in amazement.

Squall sat up and looked at me in shock. A sob erupted from my throat and I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank Shiva you're ok" I sobbed in his shoulder

Squall stiffened under my touch but he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I realized what I was doing and quickly let go.

"Sorry" I apologized.

He nodded.

"I can heal the stigma; we should go around and heal those in need" I grinned at Squall.

He smiled slightly and nodded. He stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled and placed my hand in his. He closed his hand around mine and pulled me to my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

I held on to Squall's waist as we drove towards Gongaga. We had gotten a motorcycle as a gift from a man who I had cured from the stigma. Squall pulled into a small town.

"I'm going to gather supplies; don't wonder too far" Squall told me as he turned off Shiva and went into a local shop.

I sighed and started walking around. So far, I hadn't seen anyone with the stigma.

"Hey girl!" a voice yelled at me.

I turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair and gold eyes. He looked familiar. The boy ran over to me but just as he got close; Squall suddenly appeared, his gunblade out and ready.

"Whoa there" the boy skidded to a halt

"Squall; calm down…he didn't mean any harm" I reassured him

Squall seemed to be thinking about it before finally letting down his guard. I smiled at the boy.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and this is Squall" I said

"Hey; I'm Dylan Fair" he grinned

"Fair?" I knew that name

"Yes ma'am" Dylan grinned

"Is Zack Fair your brother?" I asked

"Yes, he's my older brother; have you seen him?" Dylan asked

"Four years ago, yes but he was K.I.A" I told him sadly

"Oh…but I won't let that get me down" Dylan put on a sad grin

"Squall here was a SOLDIER too" I smiled, putting my hand on Squall's arm

"Really!?" Dylan stepped towards Squall, who raised his gunblade

"Whoa, easy man" Dylan raised his hands with a huge grin

"Squall" I put both my hands on his arm

He put down his gunblade but continued to glare.

"He was a 1st class with Sephiroth" I stretched his name.

"You've gotta train me!" Dylan pleaded

"No" Squall denied

"Please, I'll work _really_ hard" Dylan fell on his knees

I giggled at him.

"Please, I have to become stronger" Dylan mumbled, falling on his hands.

I crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dylan looked up at me. I smiled at him.

"Squall will train you but you have to work hard and travel with us" I smiled

Dylan tackled me to the ground, hugging me. I laughed, patting his back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" he hugged me tighter

"Y-you're w-welcome" I gasped

Squall wrapped my upper arms and pulled me away from Dylan's death grip.

"Do you have transportation?" Squall asked

"Yeah, my motorcycle" Dylan grinned and ran off to get it, I assume.

I smiled up at Squall; he smiled slightly back.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Squall and Dylan trained.

"Hey guys; enough for today" I stood up after watching Dylan fall to the ground.

"We've gotta head to Niebleheim" I said.

The boys nodded and put their swords away. Squall got on Shiva, once she was started, I hopped on behind him. Dylan got on Racer and we were off. It took a few days but we arrived in Niebleheim in no time at all.

"Alright boys, I'm going to go look around; no one follows me. I can handle my own" I started to walk away before they could protest.

I wandered off into the craters, looking around for any sick that I could heal.

"I guess there's no one here" I sighed

I turned to go back but there was a Flan right in front of me! I screamed in fear and fell back on my bottom. The Flan moved towards me but I scooted away every time. Suddenly, a gun shot rang through the air. I thought that it was Squall but instead, a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails jumped in front of me, with a gun raised.

"Take that you evil thingy" she shot at it again, dodging every time it swung at her.

Finally, with one last shot, the monster went down. The girl was unharmed.

"Ugh, if you're not gonna put up a descent fight then just don't fight at all" the girl sighed, putting away her gun.

"Oh" she seemed to have remembered me.

"Hey you; you need to be more careful around here" she said, stretching out her hand.

I took it and she pulled me up.

"The names Kyra Keller" she grinned

"Hello, I'm Sarah Gainsbourgh" I smiled, dusting off my shirt a bit.

"What are you doin around these parts?" she asked

"My friends and I are here to cure those with the stigma" I explained.

Her eyes seemed to fill with hope, as she grasped my arm and started to drag me behind her.

"W-where are we going?" I called

"You'll see. Think of it as a favor for saving you" she called back and continued to drag me along.

We ran back into the town and she pulled me into the Inn. Squall and Dylan spotted us and thought that I was being kidnapped so they followed us. Kyra dragged me up the stairs and into a room. On one the beds was a woman with long blonde hair. She had the stigma. Kyra walked up to her gently.

"Hey big sis" she whispered

The woman opened her eyes which were red. Squall and Dylan were now standing beside me, watching the scene before us.

"Hn" was all, the woman said

"This woman, she's here to heal you" Kyra beckoned me over,

"When will you give up these childish dreams" the woman mumbled

I walked over and sat down on my knees with Kyra.

"I am an Ancient; I am able to heal those who are infected" I confessed, causing Kyra to look at me in shock.

"Ancients are dead" the woman growled

"Skye…" Kyra whispered

I placed my hands over her chest, where her Geostigma was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Skye demanded

I ignored her and closed my eyes; the same feeling came to me and I heard Kyra gasp in amazement. Once the feeling had gone; I reopened my eyes and saw Skye sitting up, her red eyes widened. I smiled kindly and stood up.

"I-you healed me" Skye looked up at me in shock.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Squall

"She has healed many, including me as well" he told them in his usual dull voice

Just as Skye opened her mouth to speak, someone burst in the room.

"The rain; it is healing the sick!" the person shouted

We followed the person outside and saw the sick dancing in the rain. Their stigma evaporating from their skin

"It looks like we are no longer needed" I told Squall and Dylan

Squall nodded

"Where are you going?" Kyra asked

"The stigma is gone; we're going to travel again" Dylan told her

"Take me with you!" Kyra pleaded

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, please. I want to see the world" Kyra grinned

"Okay" I smiled

"Wait! I'm coming too" Skye walked over to us

"The more the merrier I always say" Dylan grinned

"When have you ever said that" Squall raised his eyebrows at him.

Dylan grinned cheekily, folding his hands behind his head. Squall rolled his eyes and smacked Dylan on the back of his head. I giggled. Skye, Kyra and Dylan joined in, even Squall chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Keep your guard up" Squall ordered as he swung his gunblade at Dylan.

Skye, Kyra and I were watching from the sidelines. Kyra was grooming her and Skye's Chocobo. I stood up.

"I'm getting tired…I'm going to go look around" I stated

"Do you want me to come?" Squall asked

Dylan took that as his chance and knocked Squall down to the ground.

"Keep your guard up" he mocked

I laughed as Squall glared at him.

"I'm fine; I'll shout if I need ya" I smiled and walked away.

I walked around, silently observing the environment around me. I stopped and looked up at the blue sky; I closed my eyes when the sun gently lay upon my skin. Suddenly; the heat from the sun disappeared and something wet dropped on to my face. I opened my eyes to see dark rain clouds hovering over me.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath

I looked around and noticed something…I was lost!


End file.
